User blog:CaptainShadow11/Wow.... Just Wow....
So today I was thinking... and I realized that the old body types were WAY better. So, I went to live chat, but they turned out to be very annoying: Thank you for your patience. A Technical Support Representative will be with you shortly. You are now chatting with 'Anthony' Anthony: Hello. Shadow: Hello. Anthony: What can we help you with? Shadow: Hi, so, remember the old body types? The ones you guys used to have? Anthony: Yes. Shadow: Why did you take them away? They were way better. Will you ever bring them back? Anthony: Not sure. They may return. Shadow: Really? Do you have any idea when? I know lots of people that like them better. Anthony: No we do not. Shadow: But you think they will come back? That would be really cool. Anthony: Thank you for the feedback we will pass it on. Shadow: Can you answer me please. Anthony: Did you need anything else today? Shadow: Are you going to answer me question.... Anthony: Thank you for the feedback we will pass it on. Anthony: Have a great day. Chat session has been terminated by the Technical Support Representative. Its like they are robots.... 16:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) And after that, I chatted with Nelson, I like him better: Thank you for your patience. A Technical Support Representative will be with you shortly. You are now chatting with 'Nelson' Nelson: Ahoy, Shadow! Shadow: I'm mad.... Nelson: Welcome to Pirates Online Live Chat! Shadow: Thanks. Nelson: I'm a Pirate! Shadow: .... Shadow: Cool... Shadow: Let me show you what your little friend Shadow: 'Anthony' Shadow: Said Shadow: How rude he was. Shadow: Anthony: Hello. Shadow: Hello. Anthony: What can we help you with? Shadow: Hi, so, remember the old body types? The ones you guys used to have? Anthony: Yes. Shadow: Why did you take them away? They were way better. Will you ever bring them back? Anthony: Not sure. They may return. Shadow: Really? Do you have any idea when? I know lots of people that like them better. Anthony: No we do not. Shadow: But you think they will come back? That would be really cool. Anthony: Thank you for the feedback we will pass it on. Shadow: Can you answer me please. Anthony: Did you need anything else today? Shadow: Are you going to answer me question.... Anthony: Thank you for the feedback we will pass it on. Anthony: Have a great day. Nelson: Okay. I will pass this along, mate. Shadow: No... Shadow: Wait Shadow: First off, do he see how rude he was, he wouldn't even answer me! Shadow: Then he just left! Nelson: Hmm. I see. Shadow: Second of all, what will it take to bring the old body types back, even for a limited time! Shadow: They were SO much better. Nelson: Aye. Shadow: What will it take. Nelson: Well, you coming in here to let us know helps. Nelson: Why do you like the old body types better? Shadow: Well, they were better, the big buff ones, they looked better, it made our character look stronger. The short and fat ones were very funny and cool. And the ones in between also looked stronger, the shoulders were more broad and such. Me and many other people feel VERY stongly about this, we will do whatever it takes to being them back Nelson. Shadow: For example, the biggest body type now looks kinda weak and boring. Shadow: The old ones look strong and powerful. Shadow: I was looking on the update Shadow: When you changed the body types Nelson: Aye. Shadow: And it said Nelson: Okay. Shadow: You guys wanted to make the body types look more realistic, but we are mostly kids Nelson, and realistic may not be the best thing. Shadow: So what can we do to bring it back? Shadow: I really liked them. Shadow: Maybe just offer them to unlimited? I don't know, but can you please tell me how I can get them back. Shadow: Or help you get them back. Shadow: Or something. Nelson: Aye. Nelson: I'll make sure to pass this along to the Overseers. It seems that you make a very good point, Pirate. Shadow: Thank you, but will you REALLY bring them back? Shadow: Or are you just telling me that to make me feel better... lol. Nelson: Haha. Nelson: Well, I can't promise anything. Nelson: But I can say that I will definitely pass this along to the Overseers. Shadow: Nelson? What are the chances that they will come back? Nelson: I can't say as I don't know, mate. Shadow: Okay... so, what if the overseers like the idea? Shadow: Then will they come back? Nelson: Sure. Shadow: OK great Shadow: Please pass this on to them. Nelson: Aye. Nelson: Will do. Nelson: Thanks fer sailin' by, Shadow! Shadow: :) Welcome Shadow: Wait wait! Nelson: Ha. Shadow: So, can you tell me what the overseers said, and if the types will be coming back by emailing me? Shadow: That would be great Nelson: Alas mate, I cannot. Nelson: But if they change the body types, I'm sure you will know. Shadow: So you think they might :D? Nelson: Again, I don't know, mate. Shadow: Okay. Shadow: Please pass this on. Nelson: Aye. Nelson: Thanks again, Shadow! Nelson: Fair Winds, mate! Shadow: Welcome Shadow: Bye Chat session has been terminated by the Technical Support Representative. One moment please while we connect you to a Technical Support Representative. Category:Blog posts